War of Fiction Chapter 58
Chapter 58------- ' ' Mickey was in his room with Aurora, Pete, Merlin , Dipper and Prince. “So people we need to take out walt and his followers but like I said start with the followers so far we’ve taken out Alice, next is Jafar and Iago” Mickey spoke while standing over the group “No, that’s not wise we should take out Philip first” Prince suggested to the group “Why” Aurora asked “Because he’s a solider, a guard and Mickey has touched him already if we take out him that’s good because no one can relate to Jafar & Iago” Prince Suggested to the group. “That’s a point” Mickey complimented. “What about Jack, Donald duck, Timon, Akela, Susan and the rest of the guards” Merlin asked “Jack, Susan and Donald are loyal to Disney but not me or Walt, they’re not going to help either of us, that’s okay, Timon, Felix and Akela are still on that hunt for the yellow people and they won’t be back for a while, we can get the Dwarfs on our team and Marshmallow and Olaf well they’ve loved me since they came into this world, Rancis was pretty into Prince you may have to sweet talk her” Prince smiled nodding at Mickey. “We have flower the skunk who we can convince and Timothy Q. Mouse, his friend the Ringmaster and of course Dumbo he’ll be on my side for sure.” Mickey went on “I can convince Flynn Rider, the Herald,Ratcliffe, King Richard and Roland” Prince spoke “I’ve got Dr David and the chef Hell Kelvin and Aunt Sarah treat me like there son lately there not much help but they’ll do right” Dipper suggested “Shit this is looking good who will they gain” Mickey asked “Likely the Grand duke, Professor Owl, they will convince Teddy Duncan because of Philip saving her” Prince listed Mickey smiled before picking up a phone “Hey Jack..Listen I want you to look for Bruce again some of his other friends the big red man were seen close to where the deal went down with Indie I want you to take there by storm look for the bastards..But I want you to be well armed with man-power, take the Grand duke with you and Professor Owl and Teddy...what do you mean there a bunch of pussies just show them how it’s done okay Jack thanks bye” Mickey hung up the phone “They won’t be convincing any of them any time soon, who else is left in the castle” Mickey asked “Just Tick-Tock, Mary, Grim Gloom Heinz and Oswald” Merlin Listed “Okay Mary doesn’t care for Walt much I know that so she is just loyal to Disney like Jack, Tick-Tock can’t even really communicate and has always been loyal to me, Heinz and Grim are too pussy to join any side so I think people we are all good we have practically already won” Mickey laughed ' ' In the Fictional HQ, Death stood over the dead body of Bob “Well justice has spoken people Bob is dead which means Chief goes unpunished for now but Trevor must be” He spoke “This isn’t justice my people bob,linda, Peeta, akinator and Janet all of them are dead because of that stupid space shit so you can punish him for those deaths “ Trevor screamed “Mr. Philips, you're responsible for the death of Chloe O’Brian and Jack Ryan which would be enough but you also caused the death of Jack Frost who has been our friend for a very very long time and now has been knocked down by the Gods so if anyone should be killed it should be you but I don’t want you to have it easy, Death would be a gift you're going to spend the remainder of time where Dr. Kildare was. You will wander the forgotten desert forever ” “You can’t fucking do this you freak I’m not the enemy here it’s him it’s the space man, the bald fuck, the squirrel bitch, the beach ball, the spacky kid, the old russian cunt and the crusty magic man “ “I’m sorry Trevor but my mind is made, Doc you're serves have been much appreciated” He said turning to the doc but what you did is still unforgivable” “Well, I told you death me making up for it will take baby steps so it’s cool I guess” Dr. Kildare spoke “I hope the gift of a companion is accepted however he isn’t a pleasant one” Death invomed “It’s fine I have survived much worse” He laughed “Fair well both of you” Death spoke sending both the doctor and Trevor into the unknown he looked back at trevor’s group who looked horrified. Owen stepped forward “I’m just saying what you said saying every death hurts you but you may of just caused another one sending him there, I’m just saying” Owen spoke. ' ' In the Town hall, Batman stood in the doorway looking at Radioactive man, Duffman, Smithers and Fall Out Boy. “You people are just going to kill us, you’ll jail us and then use us for power so why the fuck should we” Batman questioned “Well you shouldn’t of come here then, this place is not for people like you” Smithers spoke. “That ain’t fair these people are welcome too” Manjula shouted. “No they are not and I know your brother in law is in there Manjula and your husband has been enslaved by people like this how can you be in on their side” Smithers spoke “Because, they're not all the same” she replied. “Well they're all going to die, including you” Smithers spoke “You can all surrender if you want you have 30 seconds to come out with your hands up, or Radioactive man and his sidekick will kill every last one of you” In the Skylight the hound looked at Lara “This isn’t happening we need to kill these cunts to make it out alive” “You’re right but let Bruce talk to them at least” Lara added “We don’t want him to die right Doris, Krabs, Bob, Lara, Ned you shoot the flying bastards I've got the other two” He spoke “Okay” Doris spoke, the others nodded their heads to the man he nodded his head back he aimed in as Smithers was speaking “Okay Five seconds left,4 3, 2,” BANG. Smithers looked to his left to see Duffman lying on the ground dead “Fuck” Smithers shouted running for cover the hound took a shot at him hitting his shoulder as he fell over the wall into cover injured. Radioactive man looked at Bruce as he ducked for cover he fired his laser eyes destroying the wall to the building everyone began to shoot at the superhero as he destroyed the front of the building. ' ' Back at the fictional HQ Santa approached Homer who was cleaning up Chloe’s blood from the man’s floor “Mr. Simpson” Santa shouted approaching the man “Yes sir” he replied “I have just saw something going down in your town, your family is in danger” He informed “That’s why I left are they dead” He asked “Not yet your mother in law is but the rest of them are fine I think, Sir we should go to death we can help stop these people from killing your family” Santa spoke “Yeah, maybe” “Maybe that is your father,your wife and your children who have bullets flying towards them as we speak we need to go there now Homer before it’s too late you’ll regret it if you don’t trust me” Santa spoke to the man he turned nodding his head the Two rushed to Death “Death, listen” Santa began “I know, I just felt Duffman go and others will follow soon” “We should go to save Homer’s family” Santa advised “Yes and there are some people there I need a word with shall we teleport now” Death asked “Yes” Homer replied from a distance Phill over heard and saw the two men grab on to Death’s cold hand, he ran after them as they began to faze out of the ground he leaped forward grabbing onto Death’s shoulder going with the three. Elsewhere in the castle Dipper and Walt sat in a room “Look sir before anything I wanna say I only wanted to kill Mickey because he killed other Disney’s for his greater good and not Disney’s greater good but I’m willing to be your mole and tell you everything the traitor has to say” He spoke to the man. Walt smiled “Very well then” He replied drinking a glass of whisky.